1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless signal transmitting device, particularly to an outdoor wireless access point and an antenna adjusting method thereof.
2. Related Art
When installing outdoor wireless access points, the worker usually first establishes a basic connection between of the wireless access points, and then manually adjust the pointing direction of the antenna of the near end wireless access point according to the received signal strength indication (RSSI) of the signals emitted from the far end wireless access point to obtain a better connection quality between the two wireless access points.
However, the foresaid method can be influenced by the worker's experience, which means the quality of the connection between the wireless access points can not be guaranteed. Besides, in the foresaid method, the antenna is adjusted according to the received signal strength in the environment when the wireless access point is installed. Since the received signal strength can be affected by the environmental factors (such as weather, unknown object interference, signal interference, or any other interference sources), the adjustment of the antenna may only be a better configuration at that moment but not a best configuration for all the time. Furthermore, the changing of the environmental factors often influences the connection quality, and the signal interruption or low data transfer performance may be caused due to unable to timely adjust the antenna to a better pointing direction, so that the antenna has to be manually adjusted frequently, and the adjusting task also takes extra labors and time.